


【FF14|于桑】三点一线（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [35]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *手痒想摸个短的AU。单身医生！于里昂热/网络工程师单亲爸爸！桑克瑞德现代AU，就是点无聊的日常……好吧我就是想搞个无聊到爆炸但是一定想看的傻白甜发烧，我承认我就是个屑……*含R18内容，未成年人勿入。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【FF14|于桑】三点一线（END）

【1】

小公寓的门正如它的开门者一样怯生生地张了一条缝，缝里露出一双怯生生的浅蓝色眼睛，被防盗链挡了一半。但见了来人后，蓝眼睛的主人松了口气，流利地叫出来人拗口的名字。

“于里昂热！”

“下午好，琳……”于里昂热低头摘下帽子，“一个人在家么？”

“啊，嗯。桑克瑞德说不能给别人进来，不过如果是于里昂热就没关系。”琳打开防盗链，让高个子的精灵族进了门，“他说可能……你这个时候就要到了。”

“我会准时，倒是应约的这位先生，离去得也很准时啊。”

琳带着于里昂热到茶几边坐下，格外小心地关上了一扇小门。不过于里昂热可是看清楚了，那扇小门后面堆着如山高的衣服。

于里昂热别开视线，叹了口气，打开随身带来的药箱。

“最近感觉怎么样？”琳坐得很是乖巧，给于里昂热看舌苔和牙齿，测量血压和心跳。于里昂热一问，少女答得也像打过了草稿，惹得医生无声地笑起来，“……不要和桑克瑞德学哦。如实向医生汇报康复情况也是病人的责任，若是由于隐瞒错过躲在言语缝隙里的病魔，想必桑克瑞德也不愿意看到吧。”

“没有！是真的！桑克瑞德说，要好好想清楚自己哪里不舒服，一次性告诉你……不能浪费你的时间。可我想过了，没、没有……上次你来到现在，都是……没有咳嗽或者……”

“好的，好的，已经非常清楚了。”于里昂热摸了摸少女的发顶，抽出钢笔和诊疗记录，“能麻烦你帮我拿一点红茶么？”

“好的！……啊。那个，红茶叶已经没有了……只剩麦茶……桑克瑞德就是要出去买来着。”

“……没关系，麦茶也可以。”

“啊呀！麦、麦茶也……”

于里昂热放下刚写了个开头的诊疗记录，搓搓手起身，越过少女看了看冰箱，对冰箱中成排的啤酒和罐装咖啡咂咂舌头。

“那个，我不知道什么时候麦茶也没有了。就是……昨晚还有一瓶……”

他又看看冰箱中储藏的番茄、土豆和有点打蔫的白菜，一大包培根与速食意大利面。

“我记得，你还在康复期，不能吃意大利面。”

“这个是桑克瑞德吃的，他好像……这几天很忙，饭只做一人份……剩下的就是意大利面，泡一泡就能吃，那个……”

“啊啊，有备无患的人生，才能航行得一帆风顺。那么，琳，在我写记录期间，就得有劳你——”于里昂热一边无奈摇头，一边从药箱旁的大购物袋里掏出压在底下的冷藏保鲜肉、冷冻鲑鱼和芥菜苗，“——洗一洗蔬菜，鱼和肉先放进冰箱。放在上层就可以了，稍后我来处理。”

他再次搓搓手，哈了口气：“鲑鱼，想吃什么样的？”

【2】

原本名为“敏菲利亚”的女孩在接受一场大手术后得到新生，改名为“琳”，到目前为止还在康复期间。但按照这几次医生的反馈，再过一个来月，她应该就能回去上学了。

要保证饮食健康，也要保证适当锻炼；要保持和老师的联络让琳跟上课程，还得和远在外国的雅·修特拉随时“报告”情况。记得冰箱里好像没有新鲜肉类和牛奶了，得去买一点；半路上碰到了琳的老师，聊了下校园近期活动，承诺就算还不能返校，近期的学园祭也要带琳去参加；政府的防火墙项目还没建完，这两天排查出的漏洞要是不补好来，团队就该被炒鱿鱼了；于里昂热应该已经到自己家了吧，不知道这次检查结果如何；想想还是得防着那精灵一点，不能让琳太依赖他了；上回于里昂热给琳上了外语课对吗？那些都是医用专有名词的英文到底学来干什么啊——说起来也没必要出来买那家伙要喝的红茶吧？……就当是顺路。

下雨了。

桑克瑞德抬头看了眼天空，扎好超市的购物袋口。季节已进深秋，本就已经有点冷了的气温在下雨天会降得更低。

琳应该关上窗了？带了一段时间也不敢保证她能对突变的天气做出准确应对，不过要是现在于里昂热还在他家里就没有多大问题。

他加紧跑了一段，突然停下脚步，头发全给雨水淋得耷拉下来。

一想到那个参与进来的精灵族，日子似乎寻常得有些可怕。

【3】

洗衣机滚着轰隆隆的低鸣，开水壶一边唧唧高叫一边被琳提下来放在一旁。收下来的衣服已经叠好了放在沙发上，由于下雨不能晾出去的洗完甩干后的一部分衣物则挂在暖炉旁，保持着安全距离。

“桑克瑞德回来了！”

“是桑克瑞德啊。”

厨房里的精灵族挽着袖子往玄关这边望了一眼，转头去料理手中的鱼。

“如果买了新的蔬菜，就先拿到厨房来吧。汤头特意留了加进其他蔬菜的余地，还有……我建议你先换身衣服。”

“不用你啰嗦。”

于里昂热停了停，又回望了下桑克瑞德的脸色：“出什么事了？”

“没有，只是奇怪你检查完了怎么还不回去，外头在下雨。”

“如你所见，外头在下雨。而我一不适合在这种天气中开车，二无法放任一个满冰箱速食品的冰箱摆在我的病人面前。”

“我会买新的啊。”

“听上去像是如此。”

“也不是完全靠不住吧！”

“我没有这个意思。”

“唉，你们……吵架了吗？”

桑克瑞德放弃先去换衣服擦头发的选项，决定先将买来的东西归类放好，顺手按掉刚甩干完第二批衣服的洗衣机。

“没有，琳。”于里昂热替男人答道，拿走被桑克瑞德丢在一旁的白萝卜，“我想他是急急跑回来，肾上腺素仍在峰顶，一时止不住语气而已。……我认为你还是应该先换一身——”

不及于里昂热说完，声音硬气起来的反而是小个子的少女：“去换衣服啦，桑克瑞德！听一下于里昂热的话，又没有错！”

这让桑克瑞德咬了舌头，阴沉沉地瞥着精灵。不过再怎么阴沉，琳开了口，他也不得不收敛起脾气。

“啧。”

【4】

吃完晚饭还能再教会儿课业，女孩的书房就顺理成章地多了一个人影。

再不愿意承认，琳的课业没和学校进度落下太远都是多亏了于里昂热。不止保证每隔三天过来检查，就算有临时的手术或者当值，晚上也一定会到。再不济就请信得过的同事给桑克瑞德打电话，让桑克瑞德送琳到医院去，而辅导课业则顺延到第二天。

桑克瑞德耷着嘴角，拿走两罐速溶咖啡，合起眼再睁开，将于里昂热背对着房门低头翻看课本的身影从脑海里隔开。

“可恶……”

骂过以后就好多了，男人一头扎进电脑。等这个和政府合作的项目成功，就能还得上琳的医疗费——尽管目前有三分之一是于里昂热掏的腰包，但桑克瑞德不想欠他的。

就算于里昂热在付钱时一再强调自己是为了还敏菲利亚的情，可这怎么算都像是桑克瑞德倒欠了一笔。

怪只怪他能力不足，每个朋友都在担心。雅·修特拉特地从外国赶回来，莱韦耶勒尔双胞胎只要有空就过来陪着琳玩乐消遣和学习。于里昂热则在琳手术前半年就拒谢了所有的专项课题和交流巡讲，甚至推掉了一些慕名上门的富贵病人，一心只负责琳的治疗方案。这一系列下来造成的损失不小，据说因为得罪了直接介绍病人的院长，于里昂热被取消院内专家的待遇，目前和普通医生没多大区别，为了垫付琳的医药费，连工作几年来的积蓄都用得只剩三分之一不到。

于里昂热没有告诉桑克瑞德自己还剩多少积蓄，但桑克瑞德很不幸地在学生时代就玩过黑客的活儿。

男人扯过一张纸巾撸撸鼻子，打了两个电话，转交程序维护方案，灌完一罐咖啡，在决定对整套程序再做一次检测之前，他先侧耳听了听走廊对面的声音。

“然后呢？然后呢？”

“‘ /ɾ/’。”

“我、我没听懂……”

他放下空罐子，发现嘴角翘得有点高。

琳很快乐，也许这就够了。剩下的就只是他和于里昂热之间的事而已。

桑克瑞德重新砸起键盘。

【5】

隔天出门时，桑克瑞德裹得比往常要厚得多。针织帽压得很低，围巾则出现得比冬天早。

“电视上的小偷都这么演。”琳笑着说。

“嗨，没事。我今天可能回来得会有些晚，先想想看，还有哪些事一个人可能做起来有困难？”

“嗯……蒸鱼。”

“用微波炉吧。”

琳扭着两根拇指，声音变小了不少：“那个……前天于里昂热告诉我，他今天开始休假……”

“如果不是觉得不舒服的话就不要找他。”

“为什么？”

桑克瑞德吸了两口带着苦涩味道的空气，努力让针织帽下的目光柔和一点。

“那家伙难得休假，毕竟从手术到现在都没好好休息过。不是太必要的话就别打扰他了，你也不想总是太依赖他吧？想见他的话，等后天过来复诊就能见到。”

他顿了顿，想想自己以前承诺过的，赶忙又补上：“你恢复好了，我会带你去旅游。”

奇怪的是，往时重复起这个许诺就会显得很高兴的琳今天有些反常，只喏喏地点着头，让桑克瑞德路上小心。

“这几天冷得厉害。”桑克瑞德临走前交代，“冷了就加衣服，不舒服再找于里昂热。”他竖起手指，“只有觉得不舒服了才能找他过来。”

不知为什么，尽管琳一再答应，可桑克瑞德总觉得很不安。眼看着团队集合时间就剩不到一小时了，他还是脱了鞋进门反复检查电器、应急药、食物和水，仿佛这秋末还能来一场飓风似的。末了他扶着琳的双肩，不厌其烦地叮嘱。

“听好，一个人在家……”

“除了于里昂热，绝对不会给其他人开门。”

桑克瑞德不敢离琳太近，保持一臂的距离，手掌握了握少女的肩头，搜肠刮肚，寻找可以让琳第一时间想起自己来的理由。

可思来想去，好像还是琳的健康问题必须得先找于里昂热，又或者换成“只有琳的健康问题才必须先找于里昂热”这个说法才能让桑克瑞德的不安松懈下来一些。

“有急事打给我就行，如果不是那种——复发或者——”

只有这个才必须拜托那精灵马上过来。桑克瑞德说服自己。

【6】

再睁开眼时，于里昂热的脸像泡在水里，放大又扭曲。灯光分外刺眼，扎得桑克瑞德痛苦地皱着脸。

“三十九度四……‘太好了’，‘降下来一点’了呢。”那精灵少有地挖苦着，“是个‘值得高兴’的消息呢。”

精灵的脸离远了些，又在桑克瑞德想抬起上身的瞬间伸来一只手掌，盖着男人的眼睛往枕头里按。

于里昂热的手掌变得非常有力和厚实了，桑克瑞德记得自己以前很少生病，一旦被要求卧床休息，只凭于里昂热绝对按不住他。手掌上还有一层薄薄的茧子，桑克瑞德以前也抱怨过——那时候他们谁都没有烦恼——说这种茧子在于里昂热手上出现有点时空错位的感觉，结果几年后他的肌腱炎和腱鞘炎严重到无论怎么锻炼都避免不了了，发病时跑到于里昂热就职的医院，这精灵就是用这双时空错位了的手捧起他的，沉默着按摩发炎的地方，等专职医师过来接诊。

如果是能救得了他人，那么即使这种茧子没有时空错位的感觉，自己也会把手伸进错位的时空里——

桑克瑞德嚼着于里昂热对自己玩笑的回答，想念出声来，却被粗糙的炎症堵着喉头，只发得出一点点声带坼裂般的嘶哑。

“不用担心琳，她在吃晚饭，一会儿就来。”

桑克瑞德想告诉精灵会错意了，不过似乎于里昂热就是认为他在担心琳，接下去又说了些家里一切都好、让他安心睡会儿之类的话，不满地询问为什么不早点说出来，至少不至于让他烧得这么严重。

琳在吃晚饭，就说明他还没有睡得太久。桑克瑞德呼了口气，能闻到气息里病菌的味道。

“事实上……”这回于里昂热没有会错意，低头一看表，不满的神情越来越重，“你睡了一整天。”

“咕……”

“你出门后，琳给我打了电话，告诉我你出门前穿得很多。”

“咕唔。”穿得多应该是正常的。桑克瑞德试图用眼神回答精灵，这两天都很冷。

“但还没有冷到要穿这么多的地步。并且……你不愿靠近她，临走前的态度亦属于反常古怪。桑克瑞德，你虽然不愿意相信，却好像忘记了……琳知道你生了病。她不是什么都看不出来……”

于里昂热扣起箱子，调暗灯光，用带着吸管的杯子给桑克瑞德渡了点药水。

“能说话了吗？”

“唔唔、咳……”

精灵又拿来湿巾润着桑克瑞德烧得发干的嘴唇，算起时间。再量过一回体温后，于里昂热对着体温计的液晶数字垮下肩膀。

“好很多了……好很多了。刚接到你时，你的同事还都不太相信你能烧这么高。哎呀……火在冰上燃烧，谁能见过？”

桑克瑞德吃力地皱起眉毛，这点小动作都能让他头疼得要命。可就算琳看出他反常，也不该知道他在哪工作。

“你去哪接……”

“看来你忘记了。”于里昂热掖好被子，晃晃手机。“定位。”

他给桑克瑞德看自己手机上一个缺少留言的定位信息，发信人赫然写着桑克瑞德的名字。对此于里昂热并不高兴，反有些自嘲地平拉着嘴角。

“谢谢你在裹挟病菌入睡前，还记得我是个医生。”

“啊……呿。怎么敢忘啊。”

于里昂热忽然收起了多余的表情，在床边直起腰。

“你就是这点，让人心底生畏。并且……幸或不幸，优也劣也，这些年下来，明明暗暗，这一点你都没有变。”

“什么……咳咳。我不明白。”

他分明瞧见于里昂热眼睛里出现了奇怪的东西，不是不认得，是太熟悉，熟悉到桑克瑞德能在每次于里昂热离开这个家时，从盥洗室的镜子里看到自己眼睛里有同样的东西。

“我不明白。”桑克瑞德咳嗽着撒谎，“我没什么，但是得……我们的项目还……”

于里昂热也不急于拆穿，抓住男人的动作却飞速。

“如果你不想这么倒在我面前，缺乏防备，没有目光笑容为你作保的话，就请放弃这种借用工作为理由，从病人面前赶走医生的打算。”

“没有要赶走你。”

“你有很多朋友。”

“那些——”

“你的同事值得信任。”

桑克瑞德有些愤愤地瞪着精灵，而对方好整以暇，连担忧都一并抹去。

“他们值得信任到……你能休息，琳也能放心。”

接着于里昂热又哀伤动情地感叹：“这世上没有魔法，否则对病人采取催眠措施，能减轻我们的工作量。”

他在桑克瑞德的后颈和发尾上抚着指腹，直到桑克瑞德合起眼，重心全交进他的怀里。

【7】

桑克瑞德一觉又睡去大半天，出了身汗，想着既然精神好起来了，也就不赖这一下。

他跨过于里昂热铺在床边的毯子和被子，自语着笑话于里昂热挖不出他学生时代留到现在的野营装备，接着又微微一愣，想起那套野营装备好像在他们的毕业旅行后，被他送给了还要再过两年才毕业的于里昂热。

结果真到了于里昂热毕业，学校反而因为毕业旅行出过事故取消了这种活动。他笑话于里昂热错过了恋爱，错过了挂科，错过了逃课之类之类的学生时代必经之路，最后连毕业旅行也错过了，但精灵仍旧理所当然地不在意这些。

桑克瑞德到客厅看看钟，也听到于里昂热在琳的房里辅导学习，站在原地思考一阵，自己到浴室放了热水。入浴的动静自然惊动了房内的两人，他听得到于里昂热在外面问他感觉如何，希望他在洗澡前先量好体温。

桑克瑞德不想搭理那精灵，在浴缸里舒展开，吹起口哨作为回答，再一直泡到琳来拍浴室门，说于里昂热热好了饭菜。

这场如山倒来的病烧去了桑克瑞德三天，于里昂热该做的诊疗也做完了。桑克瑞德嚼着墨鱼丸，不住用眼神暗示琳，想让琳提醒于里昂热回自己家去。

琳接到了他的目光，立即振奋起来。

“啊！对了，桑克瑞德！于里昂热说，我可以出门玩，明天带我去附近的公园……”

桑克瑞德将汤水喷在了碗里。

“公园？”

“散步式的公园。”于里昂热点点头，“我很惊讶，你这个月来竟然没有带她去过。”

“我——”在忙，但桑克瑞德瞟着精灵的神情，吞下了辩解，“……不，琳也不能……”

“琳恢复得很好，但新鲜空气是必要的。”

“人太多了吧？万一碰到有传染病的人怎么办？”

“我想你说的是你自己。”

“不是也玩不了什么海盗船啊碰碰车和过山车之类的吗？那去公园还有什么意思？”

于里昂热搅搅手里的红茶：“明天早晨九点去。能起得了床么，琳？”

“可以的！”

“有没有搞错，于里昂热！”

“可是我想去啊，桑克瑞德……”

“不是这个问题。”男人尽量冷静下来，“过两天我忙完了可以带你去，但不要麻烦于里昂热了。我们前两天怎么约好的？不能给他……”

“琳的主治医生说，要带她去公园。”

“……喂。”

于里昂热喝完红茶：“你可以去上班，而我陪琳去完公园就走。”他的眉毛小幅地挑了下，嘴里似乎有些艰难地组织语言，“我会回自己家去的。”

“那、那今晚你还在这里吗？”

精灵对上琳的眼睛，回答“是的”，让少女开心得跑进了书屋，去找想听的睡前故事。

“睡前故事我也可以讲吧？”

“不——要——啦。桑克瑞德还是病人！”

“啧。”

【8】

当夜于里昂热的确还在桑克瑞德家窝着，桑克瑞德不便说什么，考虑着精灵确实在照顾自己，加上琳高兴，风凉话就暂且熄了火。

亏得于里昂热在他生病几天里将家里打理得不错，可桑克瑞德还记得于里昂热自家的屋子也不算干净。琳的病情最严重、亟待会诊期间，桑克瑞德去于里昂热家里找过，而精灵看似形象规矩，背后的屋子却充斥着暴躁和无助。

桑克瑞德曾在那个摊满纸的屋里捡走过于里昂热的镇静剂药瓶，也就此看到了对方的银行卡，给他后来查到于里昂热账户余额留下了机会。

男人在自己床上翻了几次身，突然冒出个大胆又叫人心惊的念头，跳下床赤着脚跑到客厅。

因为他退了烧，剩下重感冒早已不是问题，于里昂热亦顾及他的脾气，当晚睡在客厅的沙发上。桑克瑞德望着从沙发里别扭蜷曲起来的颀长影子，思索着要怎么开口。

结果是于里昂热先发现了他。

“睡不着吗？……是有这种现象，病去如抽丝之时，精神旺盛，形同回光返照。”

“我好好的。这屋里所有人都好好的。”

“那就行。”黑暗里那精灵动了动，蜷得紧了点，长腿扔在沙发上像两条被折弯的钢管，“早点睡了好，桑克瑞德，你的习惯许给同事的空闲，到零点已经结束了。”

桑克瑞德的光脚踩着凉凉的瓷砖。

“零点是灰姑娘回家的时间吗？”

“那是另一个故事的开始。”

“啊，是什么故事？王子可没认识她唷。”

“呼唔……相认的温馨，由天明之光照耀。”

“你再这样能把天聊死。”话从口出桑克瑞德立即感到后悔钝刀似地割了下血管，“我是说你干嘛不到屋里睡。”

“屋里有病人。”

“闭嘴吧，真是的。给我到屋里睡。”

“屋里只有地板，沙发还是柔软。”

“你这——”

“请小点声。”

“……给你一半的床可以了吧？”

那精灵突然从沙发上支起脑袋，两只眼睛在落地窗外星光和路灯光辉映里发亮，看得桑克瑞德不像自己似地退了一小步。

于里昂热盯得男人脚心从凉到冷。那眼神里的东西和桑克瑞德所知于里昂热眼底泄露过、他也在镜子中看到过的同一种欲望并不相符。

“不必，桑克瑞德。”过了半晌，那双亮晶晶的眼睛闭上了，“这点，你同样……令人生畏。就因如此，今夜我不该到王子的房间去。过了零点依旧滞留下来的，不是王子想要的人。”

于里昂热安静地蜷回去，呼吸轻得近乎消失。

次日桑克瑞德早八点就去了公司，临走前拿了罐咖啡，看也没看沙发上的人形。

【9】

人说士别三日，他的同事并不轻松。但好在项目的漏洞全堵上了，这两天来的复测也没有查出问题。

“再测试一次。”桑克瑞德握着咖啡罐。天气是没有他感冒时感到的那么冷，不过气温早已不算高，街上卖的咖啡都被拿出了冷柜，“要万无一失。”

他面前的屏幕闪着光，程序成批运行，主机风箱呼呼响。

“说起来前两天来接你的那个人啊——”

闲下来的时候果然逃不过被八卦的命。桑克瑞德随口答了句“就是朋友”，可他同事挠了挠头。

“他好像跟我同个小区。”

“哦。”

“是医生吗？”

“对。”

“混不太好啊？”

“干嘛？”

“他好像要卖那个房子。还是说有更好的去处？”

桑克瑞德露在咖啡罐上的眼睛瞪圆了：“卖？”

“有哦，因为我记得他嘛。人长得好看，我妈去年还跟花痴一样跟着他在院子里散步，问他养生问题，回家来嫌我不如人家优秀。妈的……别人家的小孩。结果今天她们那群老头子老太聊天，说他开始和他们打听有没有熟人想买他那套房子来着，看上去是很急着出手吧。”

桑克瑞德从椅子里跳起来，愣着像根木头。可愣着愣着，他又坐回原位。

“说这个干什么，这是他自己的事。检查结果。”

“哦——”

“验收单拿来。”

“哦。”

他抽空看眼手机，锁屏上显示时间为九点半。

十点半时桑克瑞德宣布休息，十一点半时给于里昂热挂了个电话问他们还在不在公园，拿了个肯定的回答，便顺路交代于里昂热和琳在外头吃点好的，他请客。

于里昂热答得有点犹豫，桑克瑞德便问：“你赶着回家吗？”

下午一点半，天空里有云，不晒。下午两点半，桑克瑞德写完说明书扔在桌上，踩着车子油门上了马路。

下午四点半时于里昂热来电话，说是已经将琳送回了家，向桑克瑞德告别。

“好吧。”桑克瑞德靠着驾驶座椅背，“再见。”

他就这么在车里抽着只在工作时间才抽的烟等了半个多小时。等到街道另一头冒出另一辆车，男人就踩下油门，从停车位里冲出来，横在路中间。

桑克瑞德甩上车门。

“给我等会儿，于里昂热。”他叫着对方名字时已经有些忍不住恼怒，仿佛四十度的高烧卷土重来，“你想跑到哪里去？”

【10】

“房子是违约金抵押。”

于里昂热也和桑克瑞德先前一样靠着椅背，并罕见地接了男人递来的烟。

“辞职产生的违约金。”

“什么辞职产生的违约金，根本就是在排挤你吧？”

精灵苦笑起来：“去意已决，这些都是小事。卖掉房子后就能抵得上……”

“连积蓄都搭进去光了？”

“……嗯。别说脏话，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热的苦笑加深了，“这已经是我个人的事……”

“回头那部分医疗费我给你，别卖房子。”

“性质不同，不必。那是我必须给敏菲利亚的，而你还要抚养琳。吃穿住行……以及学业和未来。你要做的打算比我长远。”

“什么？那你住哪？”

“住住而已，总能找到落脚一隅。”

“下一家医院呢？”

于里昂热露出了点无奈，嘴里却很快回答：“问题很容易解决。”

“干你。”

“别说脏话。”精灵弓起身交握着手，“是有家庭责任的人了……注意言行。”

“注意什么？”桑克瑞德快要吼起来了，“害你连家都回不去的注意吗？你昨晚为什么不说？”

“因为这是……”

车子剧烈地晃动了一下，由于被桑克瑞德从外头上了安全锁，这车子也不知道自己肚子里还装着两个人，给这一晃晃出了尖利的警报。

“闭嘴。”桑克瑞德在于里昂热嘴里对自己的车嚷，摸索着车钥匙，同时急急忙忙堵住精灵的嘴唇，撬开对方牙齿，“不是说你！”

【11】

车子还在摇，它根本没料到肚子里的两人能跨得过中控和手刹，硬是从前座挤进了后座。如果车子是个人，它就要开始思考自己是不是缺了一张前后座的安全挡板，就像外头的出租车一样。

桑克瑞德才不管自己的车在想什么，于里昂热进入得有点急，润滑和开拓都不够，疼得他直吸气。他还埋怨精灵的西装有股药水味，谁知于里昂热干脆地揉乱了外套，垫在桑克瑞德腰下。

“痛、呃……”

精灵疑惑地顿住了，亡羊补牢般抽出实际上也没进得去多少的性器，换成指头试着给男人扩张。

“转一转、转一下。不是……”桑克瑞德急着抓过精灵的手换成自己的，“过来……”

空间太狭小而于里昂热挤得骨头都撞上了车顶，但桑克瑞德尽力挪动几下，让自己的嘴能凑得到于里昂热的阴茎。背抵着车顶的姿势令精灵的器官就这么近于垂直而无可挡地插进了他的口腔，使得器官主人吓了一跳，后脑撞在顶上哐当一声巨响。

桑克瑞德空闲的手控住了于里昂热的腰，用脸颊贴着蹭了会儿那根肉柱。“像你想象过的一样。你肯定想象过……我知道。”他说得极尽平静，力图安抚于里昂热的惊慌，“我看得出来，因为我也想象过。”说完他再次含进这根器官，一面操控着精灵腰部指导如何抽插，一面努力开拓自己的后穴。于里昂热能动的幅度并不大，桑克瑞德舔舐的余地则很少，硬挺带着浓厚的味道塞在口腔内，几乎离不了喉头太远，过于频繁的反呕和喉咙收缩，以及填塞进来激发出的窒息感令男人眯起眼，眼角充盈着水汽。

他见于里昂热一副不太相信这个场景又忍不住睁大眼睛注视的模样，还觉得有些好笑，刻意让舌头垫在性器和嘴唇之间，猛烈地吮吸了这么一下，含着带有水声的呢喃。

“嗯……”

双腿不自觉地张开了，扩张得较深后腰部也挺动起来，挺立的性器随之颤抖着碰到了精灵的后腰，接而被一只汗涔涔的手掌捏住。触感突如其来，桑克瑞德弹起了胸膛。

“咕、呃嗯……”他想让于里昂热握得轻一点，不管怎么说那毕竟是他的小宝贝，该让于里昂热学会爱抚而非像铁轨上的列车员那样扳动，可于里昂热的眼神已经变了，当桑克瑞德为了这个目的张大了嘴时，精灵往这张嘴里塞进了两根手指。

被他嘲笑过的茧子磨着他的嘴唇，合着抽插的性器变本加厉增加这张嘴的负担，抽送时粗重的喘息掺着搅进唾液浑浊起来的苦闷呻吟，偶尔呛咳起来也得不到温柔回应。

他明白自己打开了一个魔盒，里面放着的可不是亮晶晶的水晶鞋，而是长久来被关押的欲望。他能感到这根阴茎因他舌头无法吞回、只能在底部承受摩擦、舌面刮着敏感的皮肤和血管而欢愉地向主人输送快感，拧着他性器的手掌也越握越紧，最终在囊袋拍上他的下巴和嘴唇时，那只手掌亦摸到了他的性器底部，带着声沙哑的低喃，狠劲揉搓几下，再顺着双囊往下摸到他的腿、和他扩张自己的手碰到一起。

于里昂热仿佛为这一碰而突然意识到自己在干什么，并有了新的打算、采取了新的行动。不等桑克瑞德分辨，那精灵就从男人嘴里抽出性器，抵上他的脖子、代替该爱抚皮肤的双手，顺着颈线一路向下滑动，戳了戳鼠蹊。

至此桑克瑞德也能从于里昂热双眼里看到自己裸露无遗的倒影了。

“于里昂热，喂……”他加了点真诚，拉起精灵的手放在唇边，“于里昂热。”

他亲了亲那些骨节分明的指头，眯起眼，打量着于里昂热上下滚动着喉结，挺起腰蹭了蹭贴着自己下腹的硬挺。

“想进来吗？”桑克瑞德不自觉地夹起腿，“想很久了吗？”

他收到的回答是于里昂热俯冲似地印上胸膛、凶狠撕咬与轻柔吮吻交错的唇齿，身下穴口缓缓吞进这名访客。

“唉、啊啊……”

男人揉着于里昂热的短发，狠狠心扯了扯，两眼飘向车顶，耳边性器和肠壁相挤操弄出的水声和车体各个关节被抽送带动的摇晃晃出嘎嘎响尽是欲求。

“很久。”于里昂热吮着男人的嘴唇、再含住耳垂，“……是很久了。”

【12】

书多得琳的书房装不下了，但对少女晚上热切地裹着毯子赖在里面并无阻碍。

桑克瑞德收拾得头痛，恨不得用它们再盖一座房子。念头从他脑海里滑过那秒，他的眼角瞥见于里昂热正解开袖口纽扣，挽起袖子，露出一截小臂。

“那我们买个大点的房子”就这么不经思考地从桑克瑞德嘴里溜了出来。

于里昂热吃惊地停下了动作，剖鱼的刀举在半空。

“……好像不赖？把你那套房子卖给我吧。”

剖鱼刀落下了，却是狠狠一剁。

“你该早点想到的。”精灵疲惫地不肯回头，不肯面对自己花了两天才搬到桑克瑞德家里来的行李。

END.


End file.
